1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure and also a method of generating die identification (ID) by measuring weather a circuit is established in the package structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In company with the development of fabrication technology, the current integrated circuits have higher complexity and smaller size compared to the conventional integrated circuits. Therefore, a flip-chip package technology with relatively high integration density and relatively more input/output pins has been developed. The flip-chip package is a technology that can connect semiconductor elements, such as a die being processed and diced from a semiconductor wafer to external circuits. The aforementioned external circuits may include package carriers or printed circuit boards.
Compared to the other packaging technologies, the merits of the flip-chip package technology include more area for input/output connections, reaching relatively high transmission rates with relatively little interference, and preventing interference from the external environmental factors.
Typically, die identification (ID) providing information to the specific location of each die relative to the wafer is required during a yield improvement analysis. However, conventional fabrication process after package structures being fabricated provides no means whatsoever for generating die ID for each die. Instead, die IDs providing information to each die's specific location relative to the wafer needs to be written manually by the packaging facilities, which not only delays cycle time but also results in frequent errors.